Just ordinary university days Pfft you wish
by captainravenworld
Summary: They say that university can be the most memorable time of your life as you meet people who are like-minded and share the same belief. Join Ace, Thatch, Marco and others as they go through the any strange yet oddly entertaining days as they attend New World University-doesn't help if you have an insane group friends who tag along. I will be taking requests on this story.
1. misuse of sticky notes

**This is just an experimental fanfiction that I am doing I felt that I was getting really bad in terms of writing humour. So this is mostly experimental work updates on this will be infrequent but I will be taking requests on this one. Just leave it in a review or send me a private message. Some comments will be much appreciated**

* * *

><p>Ace,<p>

I know it was you who swapped the contents of my shampoo with blue hair dye and super glued my hair products shut tight. It isn't funny I had to attend a lecture with my hair blue. No thanks to you. Do you know how expensive and hard to come by those products are.

P.S.

You should never piss off the guy who cooks the food you eat.

P.P.S

I will pay you back for this

Thatch

I remember that day it was fucking hilarious watching you walk around campus with hair blue enough to make even a smurf jealous. Even Norm who is usually very stoic nearly had a coronary when he saw you blue hair. But I guarantee you it wasn't me who swapped your shampoo with blue hair dye Portgas's honour.

Ace.

Ace you liar. I saw you sneak into the bathroom in the middle of the night with a bottle of blue hair dye in hand. It isn't hard to put two and two together to know what you were about to do, yoi.

Marco

P.S.

Will you guys stop using my sticky notes to write such trivial things? It gets really annoying when I have to rush to the stationary store in campus to buy some more yoi.

Aha! So it was you who kept the blue hair dye in my shampoo. Ace you asshole do you know how much shit I had to take from everyone else because of my hair. To make matters worse all the ladies in campus were snickering at me. You are so fucking dead when I get my hands on you Ace.

Thatch

To be honest they were laughing at you way before you got your dyed blue. Your idiocy just prevented you from seeing the obvious.

Fabulously yours

Izou

You have no evidence that I was the one who dyed Thatch's hair blue. I wasn't even aware of it until I saw him with blue hair in the morning.

Innocent (although that can be put into question) until proven guilty

Ace

P.S.

How the hell did you get into our apartment? The door is locked and I don't recall at one point any of us giving you a key to our apartment. O.o

Haruta gave me a key.

Izou

Then why did I see your hands tinged a light blue when you came to eat breakfast in the morning, yoi?

Marco

Shit! I thought I had washed all the blue hair dye out of my hands.

Ace

You did yoi.

Marco

Marco I knew it. I so fucking knew it. Ace you are so going to pay. Be prepared *insert evil grin*. I will show you no mercy.

Thatch

Marco you traitor! How could you tell Thatch? I thought you and I were partners in crime whatever happened to that? What did I do to deserve such a treacherous mutiny?

Ace

We are not pirates, yoi. Three words. The Pineapple incident.

Marco

The pineapple incident?

Haruta

Happened when you had travelled for the weekend.

Marco

Must've been real something if Marco's feathers got ruffled (punintended)

Haruta

Really, yoi? Bird jokes? Are you kidding me?

Signed by a seriously unimpressed Marco.

Yes. Yes I am.

Haruta

* * *

><p><strong>And first chapter done. Reand and review?<strong>


	2. the one with the dog

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece **

* * *

><p>Marco wasn't usually the kind of person who was overwhelmed by the amount of assignments he got especially considering the course that he chose to take but today was an exception. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes he replaced his reading glasses back on his desk and got up, abandoning the large stack of white papers and laptop. Getting out of his chair he began to make his way to the kitchen determined to get some much needed caffeine into his system.<p>

Woof!

No he was just imagining things after all he had been working well into the night.

Woof!

The mind was a mysterious thing. A niggling sensation told him that he wasn't imagining a barking dog as a matter of fact he felt something like a tongue was licking his leg. Wait that isn't right... Marco bent down to find himself looking at a snow white puppy-a puppy since when did we ever get a puppy.

Crouching down he picked up and held it in front of his face. Making the puppy squirm in discomfort clearly not pleased at being held this way, now usually he wasn't the kind of person to admit anything was cute or adorable (that field of expertise belonged to Molly and Haruta) but he couldn't help but let a small smile tug at his lips as he stared at the dog's appearance. Its hair was short and shaggy. Big black eyes and a small crescent shaped tuft of fur at the tip of its nose.

Placing the puppy back on the ground he went to the kitchen and came back holding a mug of coffee in hand and settled into the nearest couch. The puppy jumped up onto the seat and proceeded to settle himself onto Marco's lap not the slightest worried that the prospects of him being kept on the ground were very high.

Closing his eyes Marco began to savour the peaceful silence and not having to deal with the daily discord that occurred on a regular basis that would drive most people insane-although it was questionable whether he retained some of sanity after having to live with these people.

Draining the final dregs of his coffee he gently removed the puppy from his lap who had by now fallen asleep and placed him back on the couch-a whimper of protest came from the pup before he quickly he settled back down into his peaceful slumber dreaming about whatever dogs dream of.

That morning Marco found himself in the kitchen preparing himself a light breakfast contemplating on whether to continue his work now or leave it for a later date; the latter option being a very tempting option seeing as how he had unsuccessfully managed to sleep and ended waking up early despite being a weekend.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt a weight at his feet momentarily he looked away from the stove and downwards to see none other than the dog at his feet. Tail wagging furiously and tongue hanging outside the mouth. Bending down Marco tousled the dog's hair before resuming to what he was doing on the stove. For some reason unbeknownst to Marco the puppy had become extremely attached to him to the point that he was like his second shadow wherever Marco the puppy was right there behind him-even to the bathroom for crying out loud!

'Marco I'm starving' a familiar voice complained. Resisting the urge to Ace with the spatula he was currently holding in his he turned to see a very sleepy Ace.

'Make your own breakfast, yoi.' Marco said calmly.

'But I am so tired.' Ace whined with a childish pout on his face.

'Not my problem, yoi.' Marco deadpanned turning back to focus on the task at hand

'Stupid flaming pineapple head.' Ace grumbled.

Woof!

Silence filled the kitchen as Ace looked at the floor more specifically the area beneath Marco's feet where a puppy was seated on its hind legs. 'Marco is that a...'

Without even turning to look back he replied 'yes, it is yoi you're not hallucinating'

'But since when did we-'

'I don't know just found it here last night-'

'Oh'

'Anything else you want to know, yoi?'

'Yeah.'

'Well'

'Why is it following a flaming turkey li-'

A wooden projectile flew through the air and nailed Ace on the forehead who fell ungraciously onto the floor and began to groan in pain.

'And that is how you deal with annoying people.' Marco said calmly.

The dog barked in agreement and wagged his tail even faster.

'What happened?' Ace groaned in pain while standing up.

'You fell, yoi.' Marco replied simply while walking towards the counter holding a plate of pancakes and two coffee mugs in the other.

Ace plopped himself in a seat and began to help himself to some pancakes the cup of coffee opposite him lay forgotten. Marco sat himself in the opposite direction sipping his coffee at leisurely pace while going through the morning paper. Eyebrow raised in marginal surprise when he read reports about the latest uprising.

'_At this rate if this continues' _ Marco thought to himself but before he could further contemplate a loud commotion brought him out of his musings. Looking up from his paper he found face to have a mirrored expression and the two went to the living room

Crouched on the floor were Thatch, Haruta and Molly in a semi-circle with the puppy in the centre who seemed to be barking rather furtively in excitement at having so much company while Izou, Jozu and Ami were seated on the couch chatting casually.

'Invite yourselves why don't you.' he heard Ace grumble underneath his breath before making his way back to the kitchen (probably to finish the rest of the pancakes).

_Probably forgot that they were coming over today. _Marco thought before making his way towards the living room to relax with everybody else. Hoping to avoid the question involving the puppy that was in the room.

'Marco since when did you get a puppy?' Haruta asked

_Well it was good while it lasted._

'Don't know yoi. I found it in the living room last night.' Marco answered.

'Any idea whose it is?' Am asked while eyeing the puppy a smile appearing on her lips when the puppy tried to pull at Thatch's prized yellow foulard that he claims cost him a fortune.

'Not the slightest I just found him in the sitting room when I went to get a cup of coffee in the middle of the night, yoi.' Marco replied

'So what are you going to do with him?' Jozu questioned

For a brief moment Marco seemed as if he were contemplating on what to do 'I guess for now I'll take care of him until we either find its owner or adopt it if the owner is nowhere to be found.'

'Speaking of which where did the puppy disappear to?' Izou suddenly asked out of the blue.

A loud commotion emanating from the bedroom area followed by creative profanities and yapping of a dog in the background made the people in the living room.

'You don't think...' Thatch started

'Well there isn't any other dog in the house.' Jozu commented

'What I want to know is how the dog managed to escape the living the room without anyone noticing.' Izou wondered

'Stefan yoi.' Marco stated calmly.

'Stefan who is Stefan Marco?' Haruta asked

'The dog's name is Stefan.' Marco repeated

'_Who knew he had a defensive side. Although teasing him would probably be the death of me.' _Thatch thought to himself.

'Shouldn't someone go check what happened in the bedroom?' Haruta pointed out 'I mean Ace is the only one who went to the bedroom right?'

Everyone made their way to the bedroom and opened the door. Now usually Ace despite his less than questionable behaviour was actually a surprisingly neat person-okay not by your terms definition of neat but at least there weren't a various sort of miscellaneous items scattered everywhere with no form of order whatsoever. On this particular morning to say his room looked like a tornado went to town in here would be the biggest understatement of the century.

Bent in an awkward position on the floor that could make the most flexible person envious was none other than freckled pyromaniac himself with a sour expression on his face with a nasty purple bruise on his left cheek. The desk on his left had been tipped over and papers lay scattered everywhere. Crouching innocently on the bed with a torn pillow underneath him was none other than Stefan who seemed to be pretty please.

A pregnant pause filled the atmosphere which was immediately broken when Molly, Haruta and Thatch howled like wolves in laughter at seeing Ace in that position. Izou tried to cover his laughter by covering his mouth while Jozu tried to remain stoic although that seemed to waver seeing as how he wanted to laugh as well. Excited to see his master leaped off the bed and used Ace as a springboard and bounded towards Marco excited to see his master.

'Wish I'd brought a camera.' Thatch said in between bouts of mirth.

'The three of you can go to hell.' Ace growled. Thankfully Marco entered the room and helped Ace get up from his awkward position on the floor with Stefan not so far behind.

'I hate that dog of yours, Marco.' Ace hissed 'look at what it did to my bedroom.'

'In his defence your room was already pretty messy before Stefan came inside.' Izou retorted with a smirk on his face.

'Stefan. Who is Stefan?' Ace asked

'The dog.' Ami replied simply.

'Seems like Ace has new playmate.' Izou teased.

Ace groaned in frustration when he had a sinking feeling that the dog was here to stay and seeing as how it he managed to win favour with everybody else there was no chance that the dog was ever going to leave-could this get any worse.

An awful smell suddenly filled his room turning to face the dog Stefan he inwardly groaned at the 'present' Stefan had left him in the middle of his bedroom.

That was meant to be rhetorical question by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review?<strong>


	3. the pineapple incident

Activity in New World University's main campus dropped to a near pin-drop silence as soon as darkness hit-unless you visited the dorms then that was quite a different matter. Be it college students who were up late finishing some killer projects or others who just wanted to have a roaring good time at the expense of others who loved their sleep-who cares? This was the norm of New World University if you didn't like it the simple fact of the matter is what in the hell were you doing here?

This cacophony of chaos is not our focus today otherwise we could go on about this for days upon endless days.

Ace's eyes travelled across the hallways until he spotted the door he was looking for, a grin appearing on his face.

'This is going to be epic.' He muttered excitedly.

'If only you spent as much time as you do pranking people on your studies then you wouldn't have to be yelled at by Professor Smoker every other day.' Molly lectured half-heartedly.

'Not my problem you're such a teacher's pet.' Ace snorted

SMACK!

A string of very colourful curses left Ace's mouth as he rubbed the spot where he was hit by Molly while she gave him a smouldering look.

'Not my fault you're such a slacker flame-brain,' she hissed in annoyance 'now are we going to do this or not?'

'Patience young grasshopper one must wait for the bees to gather the nectar before harvesting the honey, no?' Ace stated sagely while doing a poor-I mean very poor imitation of an old man.

'Whatever just give me the bobby pin.' Molly shrugged while stretching out her hand. Ace reached into his pocket and pulled out the item of request and handed it to her outstretched hand. Her features scrunched up in mild concentration while she began to twiddle with the lock until a faint click was heard and the door opened. Grinning in satisfaction she stood up 'Voila. Now where is Thatch wasn't he supposed to bring the rest of the things?'

As if he was waiting for his queue the man in question appeared strolling down the hallway a large brown sack swung over his shoulder while a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

'About time you got here.' Molly stated.

'Why you missed me?' Thatch teased while placing the sack on the ground.

'So did you get everything?' Ace asked while digging through the bag.

'Definitely, by the way you owe me ten thousand beris' Thatch said.

'And another five thousand to me.' Molly added.

'You'll get it all tomorrow. Just help me set up?' Ace asked.

'That will cost you extra,' Molly and Thatch spoke in unison with serious expressions on both their faces.

'But' Ace started

'Pay us or you don't get our help.' Molly stated bluntly.

An awkward standoff began between Molly and Ace who eventually gave in to their demand. The trio proceeded to walk into the classroom prepping to cause havoc to the unfortunate victim.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

'AAAACCCCEEEEEE!' a very infuriated Marco roared while chasing the freckled fiend in question covered from head-to-toe in feathers, tar and mysterious brown liquid that smelled vaguely of rancid tomato juice and rotten eggs. While his clothes were covered in a light blue paint. 'When I get my hands on you I will tear your fucking limbs off!'

'Would it help if I said sorry?'Ace questioned in a meek manner while running around a bend 'quick activate it now!' he yelled to someone behind the corner.

A rope was yanked and several pineapples carved to have human-like features fell going to the distance of some wearing copious amounts of makeup and wigs. While others had cones attached to their faces and painted orange to resemble bird beaks.

CRASH!

Marco was so angered by the stunt pulled in the class that he failed to notice what was in front of him and smashed violently into-was that a pineapple?

'Marco get a room!' a very familiar voice jeered.

'What the-' Marco started. Slowly he began to look around find that he was surrounded by pineapples. To add insult to injury they were decorated in a ridiculous manner to resemble humans. He stopped moving when he felt a weight in his looking down Marco's left eye began to twitch in annoyance when he saw a pineapple decorated in a similar manner with a red wig and a crumpled cone painted a ridiculous yellow to resemble a bird's beak.

FLASH.

'Aaw what a perfect pair.' Molly crooned before bolting off the camera in hand.

For a moment everyone in the hall stared at the commotion that just occurred before time caught one with them and burst into uproarious laughter. Sighing in annoyance Marco got up and casually threw the pineapple and began to head in the direction of the dorms. With one thought in mind: 'those three are dead'.

Meanwhile in a printing store outside of campus the trio had gathered all sharing a victorious grin at the major stunt they had just pulled off.

'Oi, when are those photos going to finish printing.' Ace whined impatiently 'if I don't get food I will starve of starvation.'

'Starve of starvation?' Molly questioned while giving Ace a peculiar glance who had sprawled himself lazily across the counter.

'It's a phrase.' He replied in a cryptic manner before resuming to stare at the printer behind the counter.

'Do I even want to know?' Molly mused.

Thatch began to chuckle at her confusion 'no point in trying Molly to reason with Ace it will just give you a headache.'

The girl in question nodded in understanding 'true arguing with idiots is just going to give you a headache. Not to mention it's Ace were talking about who's idiocy reincarnated.'

'I am right here you know.' Ace growled

'Your point being.' Molly deadpanned while smirking victoriously at the freckled person in question.

Before an argument could break out between the two that would turn ugly instantly the sound of someone clearing there throat broke through the atmosphere. The animosity fading to the deepest chasms of their subconscious as they both turned to the person who interrupted there soon to be brawl. Who didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by the cloud of hatred surrounding him as a matter of fact he looked like he couldn't care less. In fact he grabbed the two by the tip of their skulls and smashed them violently against the counter leaving two neat craters as they both slumped off the counter.

'If you two brats want to fight. Do it outside and not inside my store this is a no violence zone.' He hissed.

All Thatch could do was stare in shock for what he just witnessed despite the man's aged appearance seriously the dude looked like one gentle breeze could blow him off. Just knocked those two out as if it were the most normal thing in the world. To say he was surprised would be the biggest understatement of the century.

'That will be one thousand beris.' The man stated.

An unintelligent mumble was his reply.

'You got corn in your eyes brat? I said that will be one thousand beris.' He yelled

Snapping out of his stupor Thatch reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled note and handed it to the old man. Who in turn gave him a medium sized brown envelope which he accepted in a robotic manner. A low moan of pain alerted Thatch of the two presences at his feet.

'Oi, what happened why does my head hurt?' Molly muttered while rubbing the spot where her head made contact with the counter.

'You got your asses handed to you by an old man.' Thatch spoke with an amused tone trying as he might to bite back the laughter in the back of his throat.

'Who you calling old? Now get your friend and other friend out of here before I beat your asses into another dimension and your great grandkids are pissing blood.' The old man snapped.

_What happened to this old man being a pacifist? Guess that notion was thrown out the window_. Thatch thought to himself. Smiling he threw the envelope to Molly and poured the cup of ice-cold water he was holding onto Ace. Who spluttered awake and proceeded to glare daggers at Thatch who had decided to feign ignorance.

Thus the trio exited the store.

'So what are you two going to do avoid an angry Marco for the rest of the week? I mean he saw your faces so he will know you two did something. Me on the other hand I am safe seeing as how he didn't spot me' Thatch asked out of the blue. Molly and Ace visibly paled.

'We're dead aren't we?' Molly whispered. All Ace could do was nod silently agree-one of few times these two agreed on something.

In the end the trio were caught by a very furious pine- I mean Marco who punished them in a very severe way that almost dimished there spirit to continue this dangerous hobby. Alas, it was a short-lived and like a phoenix rising from the ashes (no punintended) the three were back to their usual acts of hooliganism once again.

Now some may wonder what were they doing a printing shop that is a story for another day.


	4. the one with the ugly sculpture

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Warning slight of use profanity ahead**

* * *

><p>You guys whose sculpture is that in the middle of the living room?<p>

Haruta

You see it too?

Molly.

It is kind of hard not to miss.

Haruta

Thought I had been smoking something last night so when I saw first saw it I thought I was still high or something.

P.S. What the hell is it supposed to be anyway?

Fabulously yours Izou

I don't know to me looks like a horse, caterpillar and butterfly decided to bump uglies in the middle of the night while wearing blindfolds. Then a rainbow decided to throw up on them while a trailer truck ran over them repeatedly. Afterwards thrown into a meat grinder and stomped on by some cannibalistic tribe who used it as a latrine as well.

Molly

Basically you're saying it looks like crap, yoi.

Marco.

Hey give me credit for being creative.

Molly.

In describing crap?

Haruta

Well, whatever. Whoever bought this thing sure chose it in poor taste.

Molly.

Or they could've been blindfolded while buying it.

Haruta

Could have been blackmailed into buying it if you ask me.

Fabulously yours Izou

So did you have anything to do with the above Molly, yoi?

Marco

How dare you accuse me! Marco I'm hurt I had nothing to do with it this time.

Molly.

So you admit to having done this before.

Haruta

That is beside the point. Right now we are trying to figure out where this crappy sculpture came from.

P.S. So is it yours Marco?

Molly.

No, yoi.

Marco

P.S. Really I am not even going to dignify that with a retort.

P.P.S Why didn't you ask Izou or Haruta?

_They were brought out of their serious argument when a loud thump echoed throughout the living room followed by vivid and very colourful cursing. Then an anger Ace entered the room._

Alright whose sculpture is that? I nearly tripped over that thing.

Ace

Seriously how could you not see something ugly as that.

Haruta

Speak for yourself I would rather avoid looking at it in general every time I do I get a bit nauseous from all the colours that are clashing.

Fabulously yours Izou

Seriously, that is what bothers you. Not the fact that thing looks like a mishap of evolution.

Jozu

Since when were you here Jozu?

Molly

I've actually been here the whole time just not been bothered to talk. It was interesting to hear what you guys were talking about.

Jozu

By the way what the heck is that the thing supposed to be?

Ace.

That's what we've been trying to figure out, yoi.

Marco.

So you've been spending pretty much most of the afternoon trying to figure out what that thing in the living room is.

Ace

Pretty much

Fabulously yours Izou.

Talk about being unproductive.

Ace

Comedy gold coming from a guy who spends half of his time sleeping through lectures and the other half plotting pranks or playing pranks on people.

Molly.

She's got you there you know

Haruta

I hate you all.

Ace

Love you too flame-brain.

Molly

Speaking of which where were you the whole morning and most of afternoon? I didn't see you during the important lecture and Professor Quinn was handing the out the assignments we had to complete to finish this semester's project.

Molly

I was busy doing stuff.

Ace

Think he's up to no good?

Haruta

This is Ace were talking about of course he is plotting something shady.

Fabulously yours Izou

Hey I'm right here you know and Izou I thought you were on my side.

Ace O^O

P.S, Are you still mad about that?

Of course I am.

Izou

So does the sculpture belong to you Ace. I know you already have bad taste but I never thought that it was this bad.

Molly.

No it does not! What do you mean by I already have bad taste?

Ace

Well you walk around campus half-naked, yoi.

Marco.

In a cowboy hat.

Jozu

Wearing some weird accessories that do not even match.

Izou

Let's not forget the machete you wear on your hip that you don't even use.

Molly

So can you really blame us for questioning you're sense in fashion and taste living room decor?

Izou.

Hang on so if doesn't belong to any of us here in the room whose sculpture is it anyway?

Jozu.

_A yelp of surprise coming from the living room brought them out of their musings._

Marco, you don't think.

Ace

This wouldn't be the first time, yoi.

Marco

Do any of you guys know what happened to that beautiful sculpture that I kept in the living room?

Thatch

Beautiful sculpture what beautiful sculpture?

Molly

You know that one I kept in the dining room table.

Thatch.

Are you sure we are looking at the same thing.

Haruta

Yes that sculpture I was holding it for a girl named Hanna she's an artist.

Thatch

You mean that Hanna that slut bag. You do realise that she uses people right?

Izou

Makes Boa Hancock and Alvida look like nuns.

Haruta.

Your point being?

Thatch.

She's using you.

Ace

You're her tool.

Molly

Like a screwdriver she's screwing you over big time.

Haruta

So what she's hot so I can't complain.

Thatch

P.S. I'd let that fine piece of ass screw me over anytime.

Idiot

Molly

Pervert

Ace

Perverted idiot.

Haruta

Somebody needs to slap some sense into that thick skull of his. I suggest Marco does it.

Izou

Why not Ace?

Haruta

Because it's Ace enough said.

Molly

Either Marco does it or either Jozu or Vista.

Izou

Why not you?

Haruta

I have more important things to do rather than give him advice. Besides you know I'd rather watch idiot and sufffer and let the message penetrate that dense skull of his. Than help him out.

Izou

Think he's still pissed at you?

Ace

No Ace that's how most people talk to you when their happy

Thatch

* * *

><p><strong>Lazy days, we've all had them right?<strong>


	5. the one with the 'shrooms

**Annnd another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or mario karts **

* * *

><p>Now life in university was a very hectic one especially if you were attending New World University or NWU for short. If you weren't dealing with the occasional obnoxious brat-I mean student or the psychotic professors who roamed these halls and believed in using cruel and unusual methods to deal with lazy students (he was a veteran in tolerating these punishments). Secretly Ace believed that they enjoyed punishing students-which wasn't far from the truth and considering the unusual behaviours they carried out when they thought nobody was watching made him firmly believe his theory. Especially he had the misfortune of witnessing several professors Garp, Sengoku, Moria, Doflamingo and Moria playing a game of strip poker in the staff lounge. The game seemed to have gone on for long time considering some of whom were already stripped to their birthday suit some of whom were not very far from joining and losing what was left of their dignity.<p>

Let's just say that after that traumatising day Ace could no longer look at these professors directly in the eye without his mind travelling back to that dreadful day.

He was brought out of his musings when a chocolaty smell wafted into his periphery. Like a bloodhound hunting for fowl Ace began to sniff out the source of that delectable smell that was making him salivate more drool than Niagara Falls draining water into the ocean. Stopping immediately upon locating the source, lying on the wooden coffee table was a white ceramic plate with brownies stacked in a neat circular pyramid.

Now Ace wasn't usually a sweet fanatic like some of his other friends mainly Haruta and Molly since he himself preferred something savoury-if the dish itself had lots of meat all the more better! But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the occasional sweet thing here and there.

'_But damn did those brownies smell.' _He thought to himself. For a while he debated with himself whether or not to eat them carefully weighing each option _'screw it finder's keepers.' _ He reasoned with himself in logic only he understood and was alien to everyone else. Ace took a bite; he paused briefly to savour the flavour

'So...good' he moaned in bliss at the chocolate treat he was currently eating. He knew for sure that he was no food connoisseur seeing as he wasn't the pickiest eater as long as it wasn't burnt or could be identified then it was considered edible. But damn these brownies were good and before he knew it he had devoured the whole plate of brownies. He was probably to get murdered when the owner came to get her brownies-he didn't care at the moment. When it came to matters concerning his stomach food came first consequences came later.

_Live life with no regrets._

An excellent motto to live by-too bad in his case it would come to bite him in the butt.

-Three hours later-

At a leisurely pace Marco, Molly, Haruta, Thatch and Vista walked into the apartment each carrying an assortment of brown bags in their hands before proceeding to dump them unceremoniously onto the kitchen counter and making themselves comfortable in the sitting room.

'Remind me again why I came shopping with you people, yoi?' Marco asked casually while leaning casually back in the chair.

'The prospect of a free drink from Thatch.' Haruta replied

'Actually didn't he promise to treat us all to a drink?' Vista commented

'Relax when we go to Shakky's Rip-off bar later on' Thatch replied lazily.

A comfortable content atmosphere entered the room as they began to casually chat amongst each other nothing too serious. That is until...

CRASH!

Followed by loud hysterics which made people freeze with expressions of curiosity on their faces.

'Speaking of which does anyone know what happened to the brownies I kept on the coffee table?' Molly asked out of the blue.

'Brownies what brownies, yoi?'Marco asked calmly.

'The ones I left on the coffee table at around twelve before we left to go shopping. You know the ones I left with a message saying they shouldn't been eaten the under any circumstances.' Molly explained calmly.

'What do you mean-' before Thatch could finish his question a loud clamour of noise forced everybody to whip their heads around at breakneck speed.

'What in the actual fuck?' Haruta gasped in complete shock her mind still barely able to comprehend what lay before her eyes.

'Mother of god and all his wacky descendants, Ace you feeling alright?' Thatch questioned in confusion

'Guess I just found out where my brownies went to.' Molly observed a shocked expression mirroring that one which lay on Haruta's face.

'Never a dull moment with you guys.' Vista said in between chuckles.

While Marco closed his eyes and sighed in exhaustion. He was a practical man who never asked for much all he ever wanted was one week without one of brothers or sisters pulling some insane stunt that would either land them in trouble with campus security or some form of destruction/vandalism. I guess this was too much to ask for.

There he stood in the middle of hallway with a painfully wide grin and a hint of dementia dancing in the back of his eyes. The telltale brownie crumbs on his cheeks while he wore what appeared to be a makeshift toga made from a yellow bed sheet which was covered in a suspicious red substance that had an uncanny resemblance to well blood. On his head lay what appeared to be a poorly constructed crown and in his right hand he gripped his machete. Standing him next to him proudly on all paws was Stefan. A makeshift red cloak tied around his neck while his tail wagged furiously in excitement.

A pregnant pause filled the room as everyone tried to decide whether they were dreaming or this was actually happening.

Ace giggled.

Yup, they weren't imagining things.

'Ace...' Haruta started

'Bowser and Mario you bastards none of you bitches deserve Princess Peach. She belongs to me Duke Banana Hammock earl of bananas.' Ace yelled passionately before proceeding to run out with his machete held high and Stefan hot on his heels 'you bastards are going down fuck you and your 'shrooms Mario!' he hollered while running down the hallways.

''Shrooms?' Haruta questioned.

'Mario and Bowser?' Vista continued with a perplexed question on his face.

'Princess Peach.' Thatch spoke.

'So that's what they do.' Molly observed calmly.

Everyone turned to face her with shocked expressions.

'Just what were in those brownies, yoi?' Marco asked apprehensively

'A hallucinogenic drug that also makes you experience a sense euphoria. No major side effects except for memory loss.' She explained calmly 'or it went something along those lines I wasn't paying much attention when she gave them to me to hold.'

'Who exactly?' Haruta asked curiously.

'Levi you know the one who took chemical engineering the one with Professor Whatshisface?' she replied vaguely.

'So how long till the effects wear off?' Vista asked.

'Let's see they were twelve brownies on the plate.' She started 'each brownie has enough of that to last fifteen minutes, theoretically speaking that is.'

'Theoretically, meaning there is no guarantee that the effects will last fifteen minutes, yoi?' Marco stated.

'It varies from person to person she said.' Molly shrugged casually.

'So should we be worried?' Haruta questioned.

Raising her hand she began to scratch the back of her head in contemplation 'not really it won't damage him in anyway. I can't say anything about what he will do while under the influence the effects vary from person to person.'

Another uncomfortable silence settled into the apartment.

'So Shakky's bar.' Thatch suggested in an attempt to cut the tension.

'Sounds like a plan.' Vista agreed.

'I want a parfait.' Haruta declared.

'Same here.' Molly added.

While Marco just nodded in agreement welcoming the prospects of a free drink.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


	6. the one with suspicious sounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

* * *

><p>Shakky's rip-off bar and restaurant, a common watering hole for all new world university goers. Now some would act suspicious or question why a business owner would clearly display the fact that there bar was a place that would clearly rob you of your money. However, most students didn't care as they came to this place for the calm laid back atmosphere even the servers were very hospitable-although a forewarning to all people who frequented this area should not make the error of confusing there polite disposition for anything else after all this is a place you came to relax and nothing more. This is ironic considering how some students in the university were known to be quite rowdy and rambucuous under different circumstances.<p>

From the warm tan brown painted walls that gave the place a soothing ambiance to the hardwood floors and wooden tables. On this afternoon this is where the gang found themselves on this particular day in a more secluded booth on the second floor opposite a window overlooking the streets below. Now judging from the serious expressions had you would think that they were talking about a very serious matter at hand but...

'I'm telling you it's the truth.' Izou declared placing the ice tea he was holding up to this point back on the table.

'As much as I want to believe you it seems like it's full of loopholes, yoi.' Marco argued calmly while stirring his coffee.

'Kind of have to side with Marco on this one. Doesn't it sound kind of farfetched to you?' Jozu questioned before proceeding to take a sip of ice cold beer from his mug.

Leaning back in his chair Izou groaned in frustration and began to rub his forehead. Clearly he wasn't pleased 'it happened I'm telling you it is the truth.'

A faint chuckle from behind caused the gang to turn to face none other than the owner herself. A rumour circulated around her concerning what her real age was but whenever asked all she did was laugh or politely say that it was rude to ask about a woman's age. This time she chose to wear casual attire a black tank top with the shaky logo on the front and purple skin fitting jeans with a flowery pattern on the right leg that stretched from the knee down to the bottom. Her hair styled in the usual neat black bob a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes. In her hand she held a cigarette a marginal distance from her mouth. She stood in a relaxed stance with a calm disposition emanating from her-this was none other than the owner herself.

'Been awhile since you guys last came I was beginning to think that you found another place.' Shakky teased. Pulling out seat from a nearby table she sat herself down 'so what is all the commotion I'm hearing.'

'Well actually it's about...' Izou started

'Shakky, I've been looking everywhere for you. I was wondering could I take the day off tomorrow I want to go help my sister I told she was planning on moving right?' a voice greeted. Turning their heads to see that is none other than Molly approaching the table wearing the uniform of the bar which consisted of a short sleeved white blouse, a black vest coat and a black knee-length mini skirt with a waist apron with the logo printed on the side. A tray balanced with a various assortment of foods balanced effortlessly on each hand.

'Sure but make sure to be back by Monday.' Shakky agreed reaching into her pocket she pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit herself another before replacing back into her pocket 'guess I'll be going. It was nice catching up with you guys.' Standing she began to head for the stairs that led to the bottom a brief exchange between her and Molly transpired then she left completely.

'Finally now that you're here I can prove to pineapple head here that I'm right.' Izou exclaimed.

'About what exactly?' Molly asked in confusion glancing briefly between both Izou and Marco in which the latter just shrugged casually and went back to reading a paper.

'Are you and Ace in a sexual relationship?' Izou asked bluntly. They say that the best way to ask such questions is in a blunt manner no beating around the bush whatsoever. To say that she was shocked would be the biggest understatement of the millennia her mouth lay open as a jumble of incoherent words left her mouth. The trays in her hand lay forgotten.

'Earth to Molly.' Haruta called out while waving her hand in front of Molly's face turning to Izou 'I think you broke her.'

'It's just a simple yes or no question.' Izou huffed

'_No that is the normal reaction you get when somebody asks you that question.' _ Marco thought while he calmly observed the situation.

Having found her voice Molly replied 'just give me one second' in a steady pace she walked to the nearest table and placed the trays before stumbling back to the table.

'What about the orders, yoi?' Marco asked

'They'll get them when they get them.' Replied in an indifferent tone a complete 180 compared to her previous mumbling glazed overlook.

'Um Izou what made you come to such a conclusion that would make you think Ace and I are doing that.' Molly questioned curiously an undertone of disgust when she said Ace's name.

'Well yesterday when I came over around in the afternoon I could hear some noises coming from the living room that sounded very suggestive between you and Ace. So not wanting to disturb you guys I left you two to continue your *ahem* thing and came back later.' Izou explained.

'Yesterday afternoon?' she muttered in confusion before her eyes brightened up and realisation and she planted her fist in her palm 'oh that we were just playing Mario Kart' replied simply before standing up and picking up the trays with the food which had become cold by now-but who cares?

'But that doesn't explain why Ace was only in his boxers and her in her undergarments?' Izou muttered in question.

'Think it was another crazy bet those two made against each other.' Jozu suggested

'Then it probably got out of hand and knowing those two over competitive blockheads they took it a step too far and cheating was involved.' Haruta continued before continuing to eat her parfait.

'So I wonder who lost the bet.' Izou questioned curiously while stirring his straw absentmindedly in his iced tea.

The sound of heavy footsteps alerted them of a third party craning their heads they all had a variety of expressions showcasing their innermost thought. Izou and Haruta by this point had burst into peals of mirth to the point that Haruta was leaning back in the booth. Even Marco and Jozu who were normally the mature ones of the group were chuckling at what they saw.

A clearly annoyed and embarrassed stood in front of them dressed in nothing but a grass skirt (thankfully wearing boxers and not gone commando) and a coconut bra. On his head he wore a black wig with a garish looking hibiscus as an accessory with some makeup on his face.

'Seems like we just found out who lost the bet.' Jozu commented who thankfully had stopped laughing at his friend.

'Looking good there Ace.' Haruta teased

'Shut up Jozu I didn't lose the bet I just let her beat me.' Ace retorted.

'Let me win please. You couldn't beat me if I was playing with my arms tied behind my back using my feet to control the controller flame-brain. Which I do recall did happen once.' A voice behind Ace stated who stepped beside him and used Ace's shoulder as a weight a smug grin on her face.

'You should give up, yoi. Just face the fact that you'll never be able beat her in a game of Mario Kart this is what 500th loss to her, yoi' Marco stated.

'500th game Ace you really suck.' Haruta stated.

'You should give up a fight you can't win. A wise man knows when to back away from a meaningless fight where they can see the inevitable outcome.' Jozu spoke sagely.

'You guys are mean.' Ace whined while pouting childishly.

'Sometimes the truth hurts flame brain.' Molly leered

Later on that night Ace found himself in his bedroom hunched over in serious concentration (a serious once in a blue moon moment) pouring over a thick manual. A crack of light from the door caused him to flinch instinctively at the sudden burst of light. That action did not go unnoticed as the person began to chuckle in amusement.

'Still trying to figure out a way to beat her.' the person at the door stated having seen his roommate do this before.

'Not a word Thatch. Just you wait I will beat her next time.' Ace growled.

Thatch just chuckled at his roommate's obsession 'the guy is more focussed on beating her in a game than on his actual classes.' He thought to himself before closing the door. Turning to head to his room his eyes widened marginally in surprise to see Molly sitting cross-legged on the couch a similar manual in hand while cradling a cup of coffee.

'Those two are seriously over-competitive' he thought to himself.

'Oh hey Thatch.' Molly greeted 'what are you doing up this late?'

'Shouldn't I be asking you that?' He retorted

'Touché.' She acknowledged before going back to her 'studying'

'_Now if only they spent this much time studying as they did trying to beat each other in video games and sports.'_ Thatch thought to himself before entering his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review<strong>


	7. The one with the camping trip part 1

**So sorry for the extremely late update I have been super busy so I really haven't gotten much time to work on this story at all. I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten apologies if the writing is a bit below par like I said before it has been so long since I last did a story with humour so I was going through an experimental phase. But I promise to improve the standard from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

* * *

><p>Finally the day had come for the trip to commence; after a lot of time was spent planning and many tedious hours spent budgeting and choosing the right location the time had actually come for them to go. The day had come for them to go camping, just imagine spending nights underneath the tall looming trees while gazing at the starry skies every night.<p>

Okay, the truth was...everybody was too broke to afford to go to the beach this time and the next best thing was camping in the woods. Second confession there weren't necessarily camping bit more along the lines of them staying in a house located in the woods.

For the most part Marco had found the train ride to be seemed to be endless and the destination a distant of travelling from the earth to the sun. Okay...maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but given the current situation he found to be nearing his wit's end. Sighing in frustration he snapped his book and opted to observe what his brothers and sisters were doing. Ace was dead asleep to the world leaning against the window for support. His eyebrow arched slightly in amusement when he spotted Thatch had drawn out a sharpie and was in the middle of an intense game of connect the dots on Ace's face, a mischievous grin on his face as he continued to use Ace's skin as his living canvas.

'_Some things just never change' _Marco thought to himself. Really no matter years passed he still acted the same since high school. Although... he was counting his blessing seeing as how he wasn't on the receiving end of one of Thatch's pranks.

'I'm telling you that can't be right the whole idea is ludicrous and unrealistic.' A very familiar voice piped up. On his right side Haruta appeared to be engaging in a serious argument with Molly and Ami. The current topic being something that hardly interested him in the slightest; he knew well enough that if he tried to defuse the tension he'd end up having to sides and when he ended up having to choose sides' one side would be angry with him. As the infamous line goes: 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' is a quote he had come to understand the meaning therefore tread cautiously.

The remainder which consisted of Jozu and Vista who appeared to be chatting peacefully amongst themselves.

For awhile the train ride continued with this relax atmosphere when...

'How many rooms are there in the lake house?' Haruta asked

'Four rooms, why?' Thatch replied having withdrawn his sharpie into his pocket after completing his latest 'master piece'.

'How are we going to divide the rooms?' she continued

'I'm sure we'll figure something out when we get there.' Thatch replied with a shrug

Izou then scoffed 'you do remember what happened last time you suggested that whole figure it out when we get there, right?' making air quotes to further emphasis his point

At that comment Thatch began to rub the back of his head in a sheepish manner as if he were being lectured by a parent for doing something they weren't supposed to do and still having the audacity to do so after being told not to.

'Thought so.' Izou said a slight smile of victory tugging at the edge of his lips.

'What are you guys even talking about?' Ace asked having woken up from his nap.

'Well...' Izou started. For a brief moment he paused to have a look at his face, stifling the urge to roll his eyes when he saw the childish doodles on his brothers face 'that time you and Thatch had the _genius idea _that the best way to decide to who gets what room in that Osen was to have a no holds barred race to decide to see who gets what room'

At that Ace now had a sheepish expression mirroring the one Thatch had 'thought it would be cool and fun' he mumbled to himself

'Lighten up Izou it made the stay a lot more interesting and I'm sure we gave those employees something interesting talk about and livened up the place.' Vista suggested

'That is until we got banned for life from visiting that Osen ever again, yoi' Marco stated having given up on his attempt to take in the scenery

'Best one and a half nights ever.' Molly said

'One thing that bothers me...' Thatch started 'why did all those scream women run out of the hot spring screaming and one hour later I saw you three walking out with smiles on your faces?'

'You were spying on us?' Ami questioned eyes narrowed in suspicion

'Not necessarily but it's not every day that you see a stampede of woman running down a hallway in nothing but their towels or bathrobes' he said

'Come to think of it what did happen?' Jozu questioned

'We dumped a few fake snakes in the spring and pretended it was a real snake.' Haruta stated simply

'Fake snake, why would you put a fake snake in a hot spring?' Thatch pressed further slightly curious to where this current development was heading.

'Well we found it to be a bit crowded for our liking so Haruta came up with the idea of planting few a fake snakes in the hot spring and scream our heads off and pretend it was a real snake. This worked like a charm and cleared the spring of any other women rather quickly.' Molly explained

'There reactions were priceless' Haruta added 'what a girls got to have her privacy once in a while, you know' not sounding the slightest bit apologetic of probably giving twenty to thirty or so women miniature heart attacks if not scarred them for the rest there lives.

The rest of the train ride to the location was filled with countless recounts of their exploits at the unfortunate Osen in which a majority of them had gotten banned for life from ever staying there again after a day and a half stay(a new record by the way). Upon arrival at the fairly large lake house, much to Ace and Thatch's chagrin the decision of how the rooms would be divided was not decided by another race but a simple game of drawing straws. In which everyone was content with their temporary roommate. After everyone put their bags away everyone opted to relax in the sitting room or sit on the bar stool on the counter to decide what do for the rest of the day.

'What about we head to the lake?' Jozu offered while gesturing his hand in the general of a window which had a gorgeous view of the lake. The water shimmering like a liquid iridescent jewel underneath the glare of the sun.

Thatch then chuckled nervously 'You see here is the thing...'

Marco eyed his brother who was sitting on a bar stool 'Thatch what did you this time or what's the catch, yoi?'

The wooden counter suddenly became very interesting as he tried to ignore the suspicious glance Marco was giving him.

'Thatch' his look having hardened into his infamous 'If you don't give me an answer now I will eventually find out what the hell is going and make you pay'

He didn't want to pay 'Okay the reason why I got this place so cheap from the owner is because...' Thatch paused briefly, preparing himself for the shit storm that was bound to hit very soon 'this house was said to have been built over some old cemetery of a land owner who used to have a farm back here but some strange shit happened and this place became haunted with some curse. The house burned down twice, the farmer went broke then his wife died having had enough the farmer hung himself in the sitting room. I could've sworn when the guy gave me the keys he was grinning muttering something about freedom. The reason why we can't go into the lake is because something about monsters in the lake and people who go in never surface'

An awkward silence settled into the room as they tried to comprehend what he just said.

'I knew there was a catch in there somewhere. Pay up Ace!' Haruta demanded. A smug grin on her face as she held out her hand in Ace's direction who grumbled before pulling out several beris from his wallet.

'So since we can't go to that lake because of a rumoured monster infestation and if we tried to swim in it we might actually die, what do you suggest?' Izou asked wryly

'Seriously where did you find this place?' Molly wondered aloud

'Well there is another place near here that is rumoured to be another place that is safe to swim in that is about fifteen minutes walking distance from here.' Thatch offered

That had been one and a half hours ago in which they had set out in search for a place to relax for the rest of the day before returning back to the lake house. So far they had been no signs of the so-called place to swim and they were now officially lost in the forest. Correction hopelessly lost with no signs of assistance of getting out. Marco had deduced.

'Are we there yet?' Ace asked for what appeared to be the fiftieth time which was beginning to get on everybody's nerves. Ace who continued this onslaught appeared to be either oblivious of everybody's killing aura or he was just doing it so he could kill the current onslaught of boredom that was driving him insane.

'Relax only a couple more minutes and we'll be there.' Thatch repeated for what appeared to the fortieth time a slight edge of nervousness creeping in.

'That's what you said half an hour ago.' Haruta hissed in annoyance while pulling out the leaves and brambles stuck to her hair _'He is a dead man when we get back.'_

'Only a bit further we will be there.' Thatch said while pulling backwards a set of branches. A sigh of relief escaping his lips 'You guys I told I would find-I mean we're here!'

The place was beautiful and looked like something out of a fairytale. Behind the bushes lay a small water fall with a twenty foot drop into a large lake. The water was crystal clear and splashed against the boulders that lay at the foot of the waterfall. For a moment everybody stood their taking in the beauty of the place before rushing into the secluded area.

The girls, Ace and Thatch immediately removed their clothes and headed for the water. Soon after full out splash war began and after much convincing and instigating on Thatch's part everybody was in the water. Either participating in the splash war or floating on one of the large tubes they had brought along with them.

'Speaking of which where has Ace disappeared too?' Ami questioned out of the blue.

Lifting her head slightly from her floating mattress, Molly looked Ami with a contemplative look 'come to think of it...where has that flame-brain disappeared too'

'It has gone too quiet.' Haruta finished 'Oi Marco any idea where he disappeared too?' she yelled to the man in question who just shrugged casually in reply while before returning to reading his book.

'Death from above!' a very familiar voice yelled

'_You don't think...' _was the thought everybody thought simultaneously.

There unfinished thought was finished when a very familiar freckled pyromaniac leaped off the top of the waterfall into the water body below.

'Well now where he went, yoi' Marco sighed in defeat as he looked at the wet pages the words had become blurry and unrecognisable to the eye.

'Dammit Ace was it really necessary to do that?' Izou sighed in annoyance _'this is going to take forever to clean' _he thought to himself.

'So how much did I get?'Ace asked pensively to Jozu, Vista, Thatch, Haruta and Ami who appeared to have contemplative expressions on their faces.

'I give you a six out of ten' Haruta commented 'the technique was good but the splash effect was what killed it for me.

'What a six that clearly deserves an eight.' Ace protested

'Silence or I'll give you an even lower score!' Haruta demanded with her body bent backwards while pointing her index finger downwards-how she managed to remain perfectly balanced on her black tube was a mystery; she then proceeded to cackle maniacally.

'_I knew giving her power was a bad idea' _he thought to himself 'what about you guys you must agree that I deserve at least an eight or nine'

'Nope.' Ami started

'Sorry I think she got it spot on.' Jozu observed

'Definitely a six out of ten' Vista agreed

'Or a five' Thatch thought aloud

'Five sounds more accurate' Ami remarked

'Final verdict five out of ten?' Haruta clarified

'Agreed' everyone hollered simultaneously

'Marco...' Ace whined

'I kind of agree with them, yoi. Five out of ten is pretty accurate' Marco observed

'Traitor!'Ace said in a childish manner, with his lip curled up into a pout which just made Marco inwardly roll his eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the location when...

'Thatch do you know how to get back to the house?' Molly asked out of the blue

The man in question then began to sweat nervously 'Well, you see the thing is...'

'You're kidding me right?' Molly gaped in shock

'Thatch you really messed up this time.' Ace observed

'I hope you can fix this or else.' Izou warned while giving the man in question a smouldering look

Thatch grinned nervously under the glare he was being given by Izou_ 'I am so screwed if I don't find out how to get back to the house'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>In honour of one of the best holidays ever I will be doing a Halloween special<strong>

**Read and review?**


	8. The hunting games part 1

**Finally finished this chapter, October has had me so busy with running up and down. To answer your request Angelmon there will be awkward, random and hilarious situations that I have planned. Although I won't be hinting at any pairings at all in this fanfiction. Enjoy the chapter.**

**CRW: I honestly don't see the point of putting the disclaimer if I have already done it already several other chapters. **

* * *

><p>What started out as a seemingly harmless competition between guys to let out steam, as well as test each other's courage when faced with adversity, at some point along the way, grew became an interesting tradition that happened whenever they went out on a trip together. So this year was no exception either when Jozu was the one who came up with the concept of this year's competition. Of course the usual suspects-Ace, Thatch and Vista were immediately even before anything about the competition was brought up. There resolve to win the competition hardened even further after hearing what the prizes were-an awesome victory belt and bragging rights until the next one was held.<p>

Of course upon hearing it, Marco politely declined claiming he had outgrown such a childish competition, much to the participants chagrin but after a few words of encouragement in the form of endless mockery courtesy of a certain pompadour and much to everyone's surprise or amusement, Jozu who joined in on the fun. Before you know it, a usually cool-headed Marco was tricked into participating as well.

After a quick briefing everybody went to gather what they would supposedly need in this game and frog-marched into the forest, much to everyone's pleasure, Thatch was not the person leading. By the time they had reached the selected rendezvous point, the sun was in the final stages of disappearing behind the rolling hills bathing the sky in warm shades of pink and purple.

'So what did you have in mind for this year?' Vista inquired 'since if I remember correctly it was your turn to choose this year's event'

Marco calmly folded his hands and leaned casually against a nearby tree 'Hopefully it won't be a repeat of last year, yoi' he commented wryly.

'Hey man how was I supposed to know?' Ace defended

Inwardly Marco rolled his eyes 'Really Ace, do you know how much shit we could've gotten in if we were caught?' he lectured while glaring half-heartedly at Ace who instinctively backed a small distance behind, unfortunately in his small retreat failed to notice the log behind him and tripped. Letting out a rather unmanly yelp of surprise, making everybody chuckle at his misfortune. Luckily, Thatch feeling a slight hint of sympathy offered him a helping hand, which was shot down due to Ace's pride. That and he heard him laughing the loudest.

'So what did you have in mind for this year?' Ace asked having recovered from his earlier stint.

'A hunting game' Jozu replied.

This piqued everybody's interest.

Ace grinned in excitedly 'So that's why you made us choose three items before we set out.' He observed. His speculation confirmed when Jozu nodded

'Speaking of which Ace none of the items you chose make any sense' Thatch pointed out.

Ace merely tilted his head to the side and blinked owlishly 'What do you mean? They make perfect sense to me.'

Thatch started to say something but briefly cut himself off not wanting to get involved with his brother's logic. Turning his head to face Jozu, who had been explaining the rules of this year's event.

'...You are only allowed to use the items that you brought with you from the house to catch game and you only have until tomorrow to do so. Once the traditional horn is blown then everybody must return to this spot. The winner we'll be decided by whoever catches the most.' He finished 'is that clear?'

Everybody nodded in approval.

'Alright, then may the best hunter win' with those final parting words, Jozu fired a flare gun signifying the beginning of the insanity that was sure to hit this forest. The sun having parted ways with the sky replaced with the night-time sky, each participant taking their separate path and swallowed into the flora.

* * *

><p>Ace sighed in frustration for now what appeared to be the fiftieth time while trekking through the seemingly endless forest. So far had no luck in locating anything worthwhile to kill and much worse, he was starving having finished the three bags of jerky he had brought with him a while back. Frustrated and hungry, he opted to take a brief break and leaned casually against a nearby tree. Taking his time to enjoy the serene tranquillity of the forest, before resuming his hunt only this time not even caring what direction he ended up going, nevertheless, still determined as ever to catch some form of animal.<p>

Eventually, he came to a brief pause when he came across a large dugout that reached him at his shoulder height. Stopping at the entrance, he picked up a rock and threw it in. At first there was silence, then a groaning sound resonated from within before what could only be described as the largest honey-badger he had ever seen crawled out of the den, nursing a fairly large welt on the side of its head.

An uncomfortable silence settled into the atmosphere as the honey-badger groggily took in what he just occurred. Without much thought, it swiped at the location where Ace had been a millisecond ago and thus the chase began.

Ace scrambled frantically ahead, twisting and turning any chance he got as he attempted to dodge the annoyed honey-badger who kept with his pace with a relative ease. Cursing rather vividly when another strike from the irate honey-badger, who came very close to lobbing off his head, once again. After an eternity of endless twist and turns, he paused briefly to catch his breath, leaning against tree as he did so.

A familiar hiss alerted him of another presence. Looking up he found himself looking right in the eye of the very vexed animal. He attempted to raise his arms in hopes of appeasing its ire only for it growl in a murderous tone _'Well ain't this a bitch' _Ace thought to himself as he edged slowly away from the animal.

That is...

Until he found there was no more land underneath his feet. A string of creative profanities left his mouth as he plummeted from the cliff edge. When he came, to he found himself in a circular structure made of rather large pieces of wood in which the centre was covered in a layer of moss, leaves and other soft materials which made it surprisingly comfortable. Sitting up, Ace began to observe his surroundings. His eyes coming to rest conspicuously when he found five large white eggs lined up neatly in circular manner next to each other.

Carefully, he began to make his way towards the other side of the nest where the eggs lay. A glint of hunger dancing in his eyes, when they began to move, at first it was just simple twitch that you could easily miss then they began rock more and more violently. Hunger pangs were momentarily forgotten as he opted to watch in rapt fascination as the eggs continued to move in this obscure fashion. Until after awhile they finally hatched revealing the most grotesque looking hatchlings he had ever seen. From there bulging eyes that seemed to glow eerily in the night time sky, grey leathery skin with a thin layer amniotic fluid surrounded their bodies.

For a while they watched each other in a curious manner, neither bird nor mammal bothering to move as they sized each other up.

That is until out of the blue birds let out a piercing screech that made Ace immediately raise his arms to his ears while cursing every other deity under the moon for his bad luck. Time seemed drag on as the incessant noise carried on, Ace was absolutely positive that he was going to bust an ear drum if they didn't stop.

In the cacophony of bird vocals he could've sworn for a moment that one of the hatchlings gave him 'you are so screwed' look riddled with contempt-that's it those little shits were toasts he decided. However, at that moment another shriek that easily drowned out the chic's calls. Immediately Ace snapped his head upwards only to come face to face with the largest bird he had seen. Once again he began to swear at his bad luck when the bird began to soar in closer, until it finally landed neatly in the nest in all its colourful feathery glory, easily dwarfing Ace in its colossal size before letting out a piercing screech to which the chic's responded to in glee.

He raised his arms in surrender, only to agitate the larger bird even further and swiftly dodge a sharp beak that was attempting to rip off his head. He sighed in annoyance while dodging the repetitive attempts at having his head torn off. He liked where it was at the moment. _Maybe I should've taken my chances with the badger instead._

_Nevertheless, at least he found some game now._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Read and Review?<em>**


End file.
